Smurfed Lightning (Glovey Story)
'"Smurfed Lightning" '''is a play that takes place in the ''Smurf Me Up ''series. Synopsis The Smurfs are seen running behind the Smurf theatre's curtains as they prepare for the new musical play, ''Smurfed Lightning. The story is about two Smurfs named Danny Smurfko and Sandy Smurfolsen, who meet in the beach and fall in love during their summer break from school. Both end up going their ways after the Summer ends and end up finding each other in the same school for their last year of high school. Both lovers are re-united by a group called the Pink-Smurfettes, who find Danny and show Sandy that he is the leader of the T-Smurfs. Sandy tries to get to know Danny again, but he preffered to choose his reputation over his own feelings. The Pink-Smurfettes take Sandy home with them to try and make her feel better. Unfortunately, she still cannot let go of her feelings for Danny Smurfko. One of the Pink-Smurfettes by the name of Smurfy Rizzo leaves with her boyfriend Kid Nikki to spend time together as they share various sweets until they are interupted by the rival of the T-Smurfs by the name of Leo and his girlfriend Smurfah Woot, who challenge Kid Nikki to a race, which he accepts. Danny tries to win the heart of Sandy by trying to impress her by attempting to become a jock. He ends up being a runner and trips for not paying attention since he kept trying to see if Sandy would notice him. Luckliy, she notices him and gives him another chance as he lets her take her to dinner. Unfortunately, their plans don't go well when the T-Smurfs and Pink-Smurfettes ruin the romance when they bring their drama with them. Everyone ends up leaving except for one Pink-Smurfette member named Frenchy who is convinced by her guardian angel to finish school. Danny asks Sandy to the school dance and takes her there, only to humiliate her again as he dances with Leo's girlfriend rather than trying to find Sandy. Danny later takes Sandy to a shadow puppet show where he tries to win her heart, but gets out of control as he starts a tickle war with her, only to upset her and leaving him for what appears to him forever. The day of the race arrives and Kid Nikki gets knocked out cold, leaving Danny to race Leo and beaing him at his own game. It turns out that Sandy showed up to the event to show her support in secret. She decides that she really loves him and decides to change to become like him. Danny doesn't realize this as he too changes his life around for good and becomes similar to Sandy, being a good Smurf. In the end, everyone says their farewells and depart their own ways. Kid Nikki and Smurfy Rizzo end up together and Danny and Sandy leave together in their Smurfmobile, making the play end. Later, all the cast members are congratulated by Papa Smurf. Papa Smurf notices the Smurfmobile missing, and is revealed in the end to be in the hands of Glovey and Smurfette as they drive away down the forest towards the moon. Title Translations *French: Schtroumpfs Graissés (Greased Smurfs) *Spanish: Pitufos Con Brillantina *German: Schmierstoff Schlümpfe *Italian: Puffi Ingrassate *Dutch: Gesmeerde Smurfen The Story *Part 1 *Part 2 *Part 3 *Part 4 *Part 5 Character Cast The T-Smurfs Glovey as Danny Smurfko.jpg|Danny Smurfko Clumsy as Kid Nikki.jpg|Kid Nikki Snappy as Putzie.jpg|Putzie Slouchy as Doody.jpg|Doody Nat as Sonny.jpg|Sonny *Glovey/Danny Smurfko - Michael J Fox *Clumsy/Kid Nikki - Michael Sinterniklaas *Snappy/Putzie - *Slouchy/Doody - *Nat/Sonny - The Pink Smurfettes Smurfette as Sandy Smurfolsen.jpg|Sandy Smurfolsen Claire as Smurfy Rizzo.jpg|Smurfy Rizzo Albeena as Frenchy.jpg|Frenchy *Smurfette/Sandy Smurfolsen - Alyson Stoner *Claire/Smurfy Rizzo - Kelly Macdonald *Albeena/Frenchy - Megan Hollingshead *Aneeqa/Marty - *Sassette/Jan - Other *Hefty/Tom The Jock - Justin Shenkarow *Papa Smurf/Coach Papa - Dustin Hoffman *Harmony/ Frenchy's Guardian Angel - *Gargamel/Great Principal - Brian Doyle Murray *Brainy/Eugene - Jason Marsden *Handy/Mr. Murdock - David Boreanaz *Tuffy/Andy The Wrestler - *Greedy/Restaurant Owner - Villains *Charmeine/Smurfah Woot - *Sol/Leo - Not In The Play *Actor - Songs *Smurfy Nights *Look At Me I'm Smurfy Dee *The Smurf Song *Hopelessly Devoted To You *Smurfed Lightning *Beauty School Dropout *Sandy *Look At Me I'm Sandra Dee (Reprise) *You're The One That I Want *We Go Together Notes *This is meant to be a Smurfs version of the film and orginal broadway musical of Grease. *The characters with two names mean that a certain character will be playing the role of another character for the play. *The remark of nobody being allowed to call Glovey Smurf "yellow" originates from Michael J. Fox's character from the Back To The Future franchise, with in mind that he is the desired voice actor for Glovey Smurf when speaking. Category:Smurf Me Up Episodes Category:Plays Category:Full story plot summaries Category:Enriquearreguin777's articles Category:Story main pages Category:Theatrical presentation stories